


it's only impolite if we actually call it eavesdropping

by Barrhorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, It's a surprise - Freeform, Post-Canon, but i'm sure it's obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrhorn/pseuds/Barrhorn
Summary: Hana’s known Fareeha long enough to know when something’s up. And something is definitely up.





	

If she’s being honest, Hana isn’t really paying any attention to the mission briefing. But that was because Fareeha had insisted that she attend the original meeting where they planned all of this. “It’ll be good for you,” Fareeha had said. “Get your mind working on some real strategy.”

What she hadn’t said was that the meeting would be two hours long. Two hours that Hana would never get back, and now she’s sitting in on this briefing when she already knows most of the facts.

So when her attention is finally caught, it’s not by anything that Fareeha says. It’s by the slight pause in her speech and the way she glances down at the map projected on the tabletop. She _never_ hesitates, especially not in briefings like this. “Mercy,” she says, glancing at her wife, and now Hana’s really paying attention, enough that she sees the small shake of Angela’s head, the movement so slight that her ponytail barely sways. “You’ll stay back here,” Fareeha picks up smoothly, as if they hadn't just had some sort of private conversation, as she indicates a spot on the map. “We need someone to coordinate triage and any rescue efforts, and that means you have to be available at all times.”

Angela purses her lips, for all the world like she’s considering the assignment, then nods once, accepting it.

Hana’s not buying it in the least, but as she glances around, no one else seems to have noticed anything. Lena’s fidgeting with something under the desk, Jesse’s got his eyes closed as he enjoys a freshly lit cigar, Satya’s contemplating the map and the location she’d been assigned.

When the briefing ends, Fareeha lingers as she always does in case anyone has further questions or concerns. Angela’s scribbling something in a notebook, waving distractedly as Jesse bids her goodbye. With no excuse of her own to stay, Hana leaves reluctantly, dawdling outside the door as Lena races past and Satya follows after at a more sedate pace.

She hears the scrape of Angela’s chair against the floor, and Fareeha’s deep breath. “So-?” Fareeha asks quietly, and Hana’s never, ever heard that tone from her before, hope and anxiety rolled into one. She sounds almost… nervous, as if Fareeha Amari ever felt nerves.  
“Yes,” Angela replies, one clear, bright syllable, and then a rustle of fabric and Angela’s delighted laughter masking whatever Fareeha’s low voice is murmuring-

Hana ducks her head and quickly moves off, away from a moment that suddenly feels intensely private.

—

She’s in her room with the door open - the indication that she’s not streaming and visitors are welcome - when Fareeha steps inside and closes the door behind her without a word. “So how much did you overhear?” she asks, leaning against the wall, one hand on her hip.

Contemplating whether or not to deny it all, Hana takes one look at her expression before relenting. “Not much.” Then she smirks. “Enough to know that the captain is giving preferential treatment to her loved ones. Which makes me wonder why I’m stuck on guard duty.” It’s a gentle tease, but a deliberate one - poking the bear to see how its temper is doing.  
Apparently, her crime’s not that bad; Fareeha’s smiling at her. “Aren’t you assuming something?”  
Hana laughs. “You know you love me.”  
Fareeha clicks her tongue once, as if dismissing the claim, but her eyes are looking past Hana for a moment before refocusing on her. “But for your information, respecting someone’s medical condition is not preferential treatment.” She straightens slightly, watching Hana expectantly, and the pilot knows that now Fareeha’s testing her.

Her mind races, sorting through the possibilities, but between the fact that she’s never known Angela to be sick or to take a day off _ever_ and the timbre of their voices after the meeting…

“You knocked her up,” Hana says, quietly and in awe. It’s the only possible explanation that matches the facts.  
And Fareeha chokes on nothing, looking away from Hana even as a small grin creeps across her face. “The process was a little more complicated than that-“  
“You knocked her up!” Hana repeats, bursting up from her chair. “Oh my God, the moms are gonna be moms, I love it!”  
And Fareeha’s laughing even as she holds up her hands to calm her. “Please, Hana. Angela doesn’t want anyone to know yet. Not for another couple of months. And that includes my mother.”

“Oh wow, Ana’s gonna kill you,” Hana says. “Better yet, she’s going to find out anyway with all her super spy tricks and then she’s going to kill you anyway.”  
“I know,” Fareeha sighs, but she’s still smiling, a gentle curve of her lips that Hana immediately decides looks good on her.  
“…Is she alright with you telling me? With me knowing?”  
“We figured it was better than you poking around on your own, trying to figure it out.”

Hana flashes her the victory sign. “Hey, I didn’t get to be the best by sitting around and letting everything come to me.” And then she pauses, considering the last month. “…Is this what all that officer training stuff has been about? So I can be you while you’re off with the baby?”

She’s teasing, but Fareeha’s smile fades, and she watches Hana closely, her eyes unreadable. “Do you want to be me?” she asks. “You’re bright and you have good instincts. You’re a natural leader. If you want - _want_ \- to continue with Overwatch, then I think we should get you training sooner rather than later. You’d make a damn good officer.”

_And you’ll be a great mom,_ Hana thinks, hoping that her pleasure at Fareeha’s praise doesn’t show through. “Hey, if it gets me out of babysitting, I’ll do anything.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Fareeha says, then puts a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Thanks. We - I - appreciate it.” And she opens the door and strides out.

Hana pokes her head out of the room, watching her go. And Fareeha, without looking back, raises a hand in farewell.

Confident, strong, caring Fareeha. Does Hana want to be like her?

She scoffs at Fareeha’s knowing gesture and sticks her tongue out at her back.

Damn right she does.


End file.
